Yam Ween: Ext
by Alex Kuro
Summary: Ruby Gloom fic. Just a little something I came up with. Femmeslash, Iris/Misery. A litte attempted fluff, too.


Yam Ween: Extended Scene.

Disclaimer: Mighty Fine and/or Nelvana own Ruby Gloom; not me.

Warning: Femmeslash ahead. But you were probably expecting that from me, huh? In this story, Misery is about 13-going-on-14, Iris about a year younger.

Also, watch the Yam Ween episode of Ruby Gloom to understand this fic.

"Looks like someone's a very lucky person…"

Iris meant for it to be true. After all, it was the holidays, and she wanted it to be special, seeing as she had pulled her friend Misery's name in the gift exchange.

Unfortunately, the ill-fated teen's streak of bad luck didn't go on holiday this Yam Ween.

Between the breaking of the Yam Ween chime and all the occurrences, the young cyclops was unable to go to the store to find something she wanted to get the older girl.

After the opening of the presents, she noticed the girl in question was nowhere to be seen.

"Hey, Scaredy, have you seen Misery?"

The tiny, omniphobic bat looked up from his box of crumpets and said, "I believe she mentioned something about needing some fresh air."

Iris quickly found her out on one of the mansions balconies, watching the snowflakes fall.

"Hey, Misery."

She gave a bit of a jump, not hearing the younger girl approaching. "Oh, hi Iris."

"What cha' doin'?"

"Nothing much," she said. "Just watching the snow fall."

"Is it okay if I join you?"

"Sure. It's nice to have some company when seeing things fall; especially when the things falling won't flatten you."

Iris tried to make a small laugh, but couldn't shake the feelings of guilt she had.

Things were quiet for few minutes as the two watched the flakes descend. Misery the turned to her friend, her expression saying, "what's wrong?".

"Misery, I got your name in the drawing, but I wasn't able to get you anything."

The dark-eyed girl just blinked and replied, "Oh. That alright; it's no big deal."

Iris just felt worse. "Yes it is! By the time I got to go into town, I couldn't find anything that would make a nice gift, and I really wanted to give you something you'd really like."

"Stop worrying; I'm used to being unlucky."

"But it's the holidays; nobody should have bad luck!"

Misery opened her mouth to reply, only for the little daredevil to say:

"Friday the Thirteenth is not a holiday, Misery!"

The older girl chuckled at this, not even stopping when a handful of slush slid down her head, although she did wish she had a handkerchief as she turned around to wring out her veil.

"You sound like that boy that I went to the fair with, a few months ago."

She didn't notice the little cyclops' eye twitch after that last comment.

"I've never seen someone be such a spoiled sport over unexpected events. Oh well, my first kiss can happen another time."

Iris felt the blood rush to her cheeks and her blood run cold.

"Do you have a fever? Your face looks pretty red," she explained, before attempting to squeeze the last of the water out of her headdress. 'Dang, still soaked.'

"Say, Iris, you wouldn't happen to have a…"

As soon as she turned around, her lips met with Iris', which were there waiting for her. Unlike Iris, Misery's eyes were open, hosting a reaction of, 'Huh, this is something new. And…not bad.'

"Iris! Could you come help us in the kitchen?", shouted Ruby.

This suddenly snapped Iris back to reality. She quickly pulled away and made a dash for the kitchen.

"Augh! How could I have done that? How could I be so stupid?"

She traced her fingers along her lips, remembering how soft the older teen's lips felt.

Meanwhile, Misery just stood on the same balcony, recalling that in spite of her crazy and risk-taking lifestyle, she didn't have chapped lips.

And, she actually got that first kiss she wanted all year. She then tossed her veil aside, reaching down to scoop up some snow before shaping it up into some tiny snow dinosaurs.

"Oh yes, It's definitely a happy Yam Ween, my friends.

What? I had this…what do you call it, a plot bunny, is it?

Anyways, read and review, but flames are useless and will be disposed of.


End file.
